


Fall Together

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 15:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Fate.





	Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

> 'the king must die' - because I thought of 0 Gundam first...

Yes, this was fate. Back where everything began, back where every movement was comfortable muscle memory; Ribbons would never deny this was exactly how it had to be. Together, he and the 0 Gundam would defeat that boy and finally, finally... 

Finally, it would all be over. There was no time to think about anything else; only to react, react again, and move to strike. No time to do anything other than make sure this would be the true final battle, hands tight on 0 Gundam's controls and ready for any move Exia and Setsuna made. 

Together, they would fall.


End file.
